This patent is not based upon any federally sponsored research and development.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cases for storing, protecting, transporting and displaying dolls and other collectibles. Specifically, the present invention relates to a protective case containing at least one transparent, removable modular insert for protecting and displaying a doll or doll-related accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cases for toys, and particularly for dolls and doll accessories are well known. Such cases are generally intended to provide a convenient way to organize, store, transport, protect and/or display such dolls and doll accessories. While some doll cases are merely intended to provide protection during transportation or storage, other cases have been designed to function as a display for dolls when the case is placed in an open configuration.
Exemplary patents disclosing prior art doll cases include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,054,191, 4,165,579, Des. 268,040 and Des. 316,735. U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,191 discloses a case fabricated of sheet material for carrying toys and/or dolls. The carrying case of the ""191 patent is intended not only to provide a means for carrying and storing dolls, but also to provide a certain atmosphere related to the toys stored therewith when the case is in an open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,579 discloses a toy fashion display mechanism contained within a two-compartment carrying case. The invention of the ""579 patent enables a doll to be stored and transported in the disclosed carrying case. When opened, the carrying case of the ""579 patent may be used to display a doll in an upright position using the disclosed toy doll display mechanism, including a rotatable turntable.
U.S. Design Patents 268,040 and 316,735 disclose a toy vanity case and a combined doll and pillow carrying case, respectively. The toy vanity case of the ""040 patent appears to provide storage and transportation of vanity supplies, and a display for such supplies when the case is disposed in an open position. The carrying case of the ""735 patent appears to be designed for transporting a doll and pillow, and possibly for displaying the doll.
These and other prior art doll cases have several shortcomings which are solved by the present invention. A first shortcoming is that prior art doll cases are typically made of vinyl or cardboard and fail to provide adequate protection for collectible dolls. A second shortcoming is that prior art doll cases fail to protect stored dolls when disposed to display the stored dolls. Another shortcoming is that prior art doll cases fail to individually protect each stored doll separately from any other stored dolls. A further shortcoming of the prior art doll cases is that they do not allow a complete inspection of a doll without requiring the doll to be removed or otherwise handled. The present invention addresses these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a doll case that separately and individually protects at least one doll or set of doll accessories stored therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a doll case that enables transportation of at least one separately and individually protected doll or set of doll accessories contained therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a doll case that enables all of the separately and individually protected dolls and sets of doll accessories contained therein to be displayed.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a doll case that enables a doll or set of doll accessories to be separately and individually protected even when removed from the doll case.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects of the present invention, a doll case is provided for protecting dolls against handling and damage during storage and transportation. The doll case of the present invention includes a protective outer shell and at least one removable doll housing. The outer shell is preferably constructed of injection-molded plastic, and may include a handle to facilitate carrying the doll case. The outer shell preferably constructed of two hinged halves which, when closed, form the exterior portion of the doll case and completely enclose any dolls to be protected, stored or transported.
Each removable modular doll housing is designed to house an individual doll or set of doll accessories. Preferably, a portion of the removable modular doll housing is transparent to allow inspection of a doll stored within the housing. Each removable modular doll housing is designed to fit into a cavity formed by the interior surface of the outer shell of the doll case.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide greater protection for dolls and doll accessories during storage, transportation and display. This advantage is possible because the removable doll housing isolates each doll or set of doll accessories, thereby reducing any wear and tear caused by transportation or storage. Further, the transparent portion of the removable doll housing enables display and inspection of a doll or set of doll accessories without requiring direct contact or handling, thereby protecting and preserving the enclosed doll or set of doll accessories.
The objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.